Broken
by crazyangel95
Summary: This story is about the Bolton family who just moved to Seattle and starts a new life! With Nathan falling in love with Brooke, a girl who's life is all a secret...but his sister Riley will help him...but there will be consequences...
1. Chapter 1

Plz subscribe! and comment!

**Broken-EPISODE 1**

**Rileys P.O.V.**

As I stepped out of the car I saw an enormous modern glass house, which was ours… I couldn't believe that we've finally moved. I miss my BFF Allie but a new start is just perfect! And I needed it…

"Riley give us a hand!" my brother, Nate, shouted.

He was just like me, he had a pair of blue eyes and brownish hair, he was 6.3, while I was 5.8. He looked like a college guy even if he was 17, while I was 16. As I snapped out of my thoughts I got some bags from the car (we had a Toyota suv) and went inside.

Inside the house was GORGEUS. The floor was in black wood while every single room had a different color for the walls. It had a marble staircase which led to the second floor. We even had a swimming pool in the back yard!

"Wow" was all I could say.

My room was on the second floor, next to the bathroom, so I can be the first one to have a shower in the morning…HA! The walls were light pink and white. My old bed and desk were there as well as my wardrobe and everything else that I owned. All of us got to have a single room. Even my siblings Parker and Porter (a.n.: I used the same names as the twins from desperate housewife's. I know…I'm a nerd xD), who are just 6 years old! Even if I just got here I already love this place!

"Dinner" my dad shouted as I put my last box in my room…my room… my own room… it actually sounds good… very good. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran downstairs to our new kitchen. I sat at the table between Nathan and my elder sister Rachel, she's 18, and she's got blue eyes and long blonde curly hair. My mom cooked her best recipe: macaroni and cheese… mmm *.*

"So… what do you think of the new house?" my mom, Lucy, asked us with hopeful eyes.

"It's great!" me and Rachel said in unison.

"Cool…" Nathan said.

"WE LOVE IT!" the twins said.

"Well I'm glad you're all happy with the house" she smiled warmly at us.

When we finished dinner we quickly went to bed…after all, tomorrow is going to be our first day at West Seattle High School at Seattle our new home! And their mascot is Wild Cats!(a.n.: seriously I'm not joking!)

I'm so exited for tomorrow!


	2. First day

-First day…-

Riley's P.O.V.

Today is our first day at school!

I'm soooooooo exited!

I quickly got up from my bed and had a quick shower. I then put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey sleeveless top, a lilac blouse and a pair of flat lilac ballets. I put my make-up on and left my hair loose.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to see my brothers (The twins Porter and Parker and my elder brother Nathan) and my sister Emma( she's in senior year).

"Ready?" Nathan asked me as he got two apples and his back pack.

"Yeah" I said as he threw me an apple and I followed him to his car( a black audi 6).

The trip was quiet except for the music blasting through the stereo.

After about ten minutes we got to an enormous red brick building which had a black sign on it which said "East Seattle High School". As we got out of the car I suddenly felt all eyes on us.

"this feels awkward" I thought as I shrugged my thought off.

We walked inside to search the secretary and since we couldn't find it we asked information to an afro America teen about the age of Nathan.

"Hey…" Nathan tried to catch his attention.

"Hey dude!" he said, than he changed expression "ehm …do I know you?"

"well..no I'm new here" Nathan said.

"oh…whats your name?"the guy asked.

"I'm Nathan and this is my little sister Riley" Nathan said chuckling a bit.

I smiled at the afro-American guy who smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jonson…Cole Jonson" he said trying to look like James Bond.

"Nice to meet you too" Nathan said "umm… do you know where the secretary is?"

"Of course! Follow me!" he said as we headed towards the secretary.

We got our schedules and our locker numbers. Mine was quite distant from Nathan's and Emma's (she came to school later). I sighed as I got to my locker and put my books in it. I checked my schedule and saw that my homeroom was with Mrs Brown in room 89.

"mmmm… I wonder where that is" I though as I started to walk down the corridor, searching for class 89.

As I pulled out my schedule to check it again I suddenly felt my body collide with another body as I fell to the floor and saw papers flying everywhere…literally. When I lifted my head to see who I bumped into I saw a black haired teen girl about my age.

"i-I'm sor-r-ry…" I studdered.

The girl just gave me a quick glance raveling a pair of dark brown eyes, then she went back to pick up her papers as I followed her pursuit, embarrassed by the silence.

"You're new huh?" the girl spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah…" I said looking up ate her. She had stopped picking up her papers and she was studying me.

"Hm…I'm Samantha, buth people just call me Sam" she said extending her hand.

"Riley" I said smiling at her as she smiled back and we shook hands.

"Whats you homeroom?" she asked getting up as I followed her pursuit.

"Uhm… Mrs Brown…You?"

She let out a tiny laugh then she looked at me " me too…oh well if you call them coincides"

I also let out a little giggle when I suddenly noticed that she was already feet away.

I ran up to her and we headed together to room 89.

As soon as we got in I felt all eyes on me for the second time in all the day.

"Well It's nice from you to have pleased us with your presence Miss Montez…" she said to Sam then she moved her eyes on me "Oh… you must be our new student from Tennessee… Miss Bolton, right?" she said as she smiled at me.

"Yes" I said as I smiled back at her and sat in a seat next to Sam.

The hour flew by and threw the lesson I discovered that I have all classes with Sam…well it looks that this first day of school won't suck after all.


End file.
